Regulating the power output of a power grid, which can for example be a distribution grid or a transmission grid, is becoming increasingly important as the continuous development of renewable energies, especially in Germany, is increasingly resulting in congestions in the grid, particularly at the decentralized level.
In order to prevent grid congestions, the fluctuating power supply of the grid resulting from the volatile power generation of the renewable power plants is regulated or controlled by so-called feed-in management.
Depending on the grid load, the renewable power plants which have the highest impact on the respective grid congestion are thereby selectively and temporarily shut down, or their feed-in power lowered respectively.
The changes occurring to feed-in power into a power grid due to feed-in management have direct or indirect consequences on the price of electricity as for example traded on the German and European electricity market.
The traders in these electricity markets, e.g. direct-market traders, thus have a legitimate interest in staying informed about the current or future development of the feed-in power of particularly renewable power plants into the power grid. Traders can moreover also encompass non-direct-market electricity traders, transmission system operators and distribution system operators.
Systems able to for example control or regulate the feed-in power of renewable power plants into a power grid are already known from the prior art.
For example, DE 10 2012 215 565 A1 indicates a device and a method for controlling a system pool of power generators having fluctuating predictable feed-in power, in particular of regenerative power generators, for providing a negative control power, in particular a negative tertiary control or secondary control.
Furthermore, DE 10 2010 006 142 A1 indicates an energy portal for controlling or regulating the energy feed-in from a power generator into an energy distribution grid which takes feed-in factors, power generator system metrics and forecast information into account in controlling or regulating operational parameters of the power generator system.
However, particularly the pooling and processing all publicly accessible real-time data of the feed-in management of the respective grid and/or power plant operators as well as providing same as real-time information would be desirable.
Therefore, the present disclosure addresses the task of advantageously developing a system of the type cited at the outset, in particular such that the system provides improved and more informative real-time information in terms of the power regulation of a power grid.
This task is solved according to the present disclosure by a system for furnishing real-time information relative to the regulating of the power of at least one power grid, wherein the power grid comprises at least one transmission grid and/or at least one distribution grid and wherein the power grid is operatively connected to a plurality of particularly regenerative or renewable power plants, wherein the system comprises at least one receiver device for receiving real-time data from at least one electronic database connected to the receiver device via a network, wherein the real-time data is associated with a shut down and/or a downward regulation of the power plants in consequence of a feed-in management of the power grid, wherein the system further comprises a processing and/or computing device for processing the real-time data so that it can be able to be linked and/or made available as real-time information.
The present disclosure is based on the underlying concept of being able to link and/or provide feed-in management data of a power grid in consequence of grid congestion of e.g. a distribution grid in the form of information. The receiver device thereby receives the provided electronic database data over the network and forwards it to the processing and/or computing device which processes the data. The data is real-time data relative to the shutting down and/or downward regulating of specific, particularly regenerative or renewable power plants by the power grid's feed-in management due to grid congestion. The processing and/or computing device can thus make the data available as information in particular for direct-market traders of an electricity market. This information is extremely valuable to electricity market traders since their actions in the electricity market are essentially dependent on the trajectory of electricity prices over time, which is in turn influenced by, among other things, the feed-in management of the power grid. The provided information gives the trader an effective tool enabling him to optimize his actions in the electricity market and thus strengthen his market position. The trader can additionally be provided with highly diverse and individually customized information, e.g. in the form of a time series, thereby enabling further optimizing of the trader's actions in the electricity market.
The information can be real-time information and the data can be real-time data. In this case, system-specific notifications relative to the grid operator's grid congestion management can thus for example be combined with a market master data register as well as the current system-specific generation of wind, solar and biomass. This results in the current power reduction induced for each renewable power plant, which can then be compiled into any desired regions such as control areas, grid nodes or accounting grids using a mapping algorithm.
Alternatively and/or additionally, it is conceivable for the information to be forecast information and the data to be forecast data. In the case of a forecast, however, the system is not dependent on the operational messages of the grid operator or other grid operator electronic databases. The fundamental model of the forecast preferably includes a load flow model which calculates the future grid load (this requires a grid model, a load model and a system-specific power generation model). In a further step, the grid operator's shutdown logic is for example illustrated using a congestion management algorithm.
It can moreover be provided for the receiver device to be connected over the network to multiple, particularly decentralized and publicly accessible electronic databases of respective operators of the power grid and/or power plants. The respective power grid and/or power plant operators publish real-time data on the feed-in management of the applicable grid congestion via respective electronic databases. Since the system is connected to these electronic databases via the network, e.g. the internet, it can particularly simply and advantageously link the publicly available real-time data of widely diverse grid sectors to real-time information. This results in as large of a base of real-time information as possible which gives the trader an even more accurate and extensive illustration of the feed-in management and resultant changes in electricity price.
It is further conceivable for the processing and/or computing device to convert different data formats of the real-time data from the respective electronic databases into a uniform data format. The quality of the real-time data of the different electronic databases can be increased by algorithms which run plausibility checks. The data formats of real-time data provided by the respective operators vary greatly and should therefore advantageously first be standardized by the processing and/or computing device with respect to efficient linking and providing. Moreover, a standardized data format also improves the trader's managing and processing of the real-time information provided.
It is additionally conceivable for the real-time data to be associated with current shutdown and/or downward regulating of a power plant in response to the feed-in management of the power grid. The more precisely the real-time data can illustrate the shutting down and/or downward regulating of the power plant in consequence of the feed-in management, the better and faster the trader can control his actions in the electricity market. It is thus particularly advantageous for the real-time information linked and furnished from the real-time data to be provided in as up-to-the-minute manner as possible.
It is also possible for the processing and/or computing device to link the real-time data of specific power plants as well as their specific current power generation to further data from a market master data register. This linking in particular offers the advantage of being able to very easily and clearly determine the feed-in management-imposed power limiting for each power plant and thus be able to furnish even more detailed and improved real-time information.
In conjunction thereto, it can furthermore be provided for the processing and/or computing device to provide the real-time data for any given power plant resulting from feed-in management and for a mapping algorithm implemented in the processing and/or computing device to link same together for regions such as control areas, grid nodes or accounting grids or for individually given portfolios of potentially affected power plants. The trader being able to link real-time data to real-time information individually and according to his own specific needs is particularly advantageous. This thereby enables the most efficient and targeted real-time information possible to be available to the traders.
It is moreover conceivable for the processing and/or computing device to link the real-time data of one or more specific power plants to generation time series of said associated one or more power plants based on different numerical weather forecast models.
It is furthermore possible for forecast data to be provided on a future shutdown and/or downward regulating of the power plants due to the feed-in management of the power grid. The furnishing of forecast data offers the trader a further tool in addition to the real-time information for further optimizing his actions in the electricity market. Forecast data is current and retrievable data relative to the future shutdown and/or downward regulating of specific, in particular regenerative or renewable power plants by the feed-in management of the power grid due to grid congestion. The forecast horizons of the forecast information can thereby be individually adapted to the action strategy of the trader so as to particularly advantageous support his actions in the electricity market. The forecast horizons of the forecast information can thereby extend from a few hours to several days.
It is furthermore conceivable for the processing and/or computing device to be set up to process model-based data so that same can be linked and/or provided as forecast information, and whereby the forecast information is associated with a future shutdown and/or downward regulating of the power plants as a result of the feed-in management of the power grid. Forecast data is generally provided in decentralized manner by the respective operators of a power grid and can therefore be subject to fluctuations in terms of availability and forecast quality. Thus, a centralized provision of the forecast information yields additionally advantages for the trader with respect to the forecast quality as well as the regional availability of the forecast information.
It can additionally be provided for the forecast information to be able to be determined by means of the processing and/or computing device as well as by means of a load flow model of the power grid implemented therein for calculating its future power feed, wherein a power grid model, a load model as well as a power generation model are provided as input parameters for the load flow model. Particularly important and advantageous for the providing of forecast information is for information to be generated on where and when which load will occur in the power grid and what impact such load will have on the power grid. Since the input parameters in particular are mainly responsible for improving the quality of the model, the most precise information possible on these parameters is particularly important in order to improve the model quality in the provision of forecast information.
It is further conceivable for the processing and/or computing device to be able to determine power consumption time series for industrial, commercial and residential loads on the basis of the load model, and the processing and/or computing device to be able to determine power generation time series on the basis of the power generation model in the form of power generation forecasts for the power plants based on different numerical weather forecasts as well as for further baseload power plants. Both the load model as well as the power generation model furnish a very good compromise of model complexity and expected model quality, particularly for realistic implementation or calculation. Furthermore, these models can be easily improved by future implementations and validations based on real-time information.
It is also conceivable for the forecast information to be able to be determined by means of the load flow model implemented in the processing and/or computing device based on the one or more power plants which have a maximum nodal impact on congestion in the power grid. Determining the maximum nodal impact of the respective power plant enables particularly efficient and easy identifying of those power plant(s) the future feed-in management will shut down or regulate downward.
A congestion management algorithm is preferably used to select the power plants having a maximum nodal impact on a congestion of the power grid.
Moreover, it is possible for the processing and/or computing device to provide the forecast information on any given power plant and any desired forecast horizons resulting from feed-in management and for a mapping algorithm implemented in the processing and/or computing device to link same together for regions such as control areas, grid nodes or accounting grids or for individually given portfolios of potentially affected power plants. The trader being able to link the forecast data to the corresponding forecast information individually and according to his own specific needs is particularly advantageous. This thereby enables the most efficient and targeted forecast information possible to be available to the trader(s). The forecast horizons can span any desired periods. The ranges can for example be minutes, hours or even a few days.
The following will make reference to an example embodiment depicted in the figures in describing further specifics and advantages of the present disclosure in greater detail.